


drum beat

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Tamina came back to make a difference, not be a sideshow.





	drum beat

Tamina slips past the curtain and swallows past rage. They call her the power but it never leads anywhere. She never gets a reward. Her knee aches. Her back screams. The press that Smackdown invites to create buzz back want to talk to everyone but her. She limps past and smiles when needed until she's in the locker-room and can skype her family, remind herself why she even bothers. They are proud but again all she can offer are bumps. She's about to give in and scream when orange hair falls over the screen. Puts her over. Makes everything different.


End file.
